Words Across Worlds
by pommedeplume
Summary: Many years ago, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans stumbled upon diaries that mirrored each other and allowed long distance communication. Then Remus fell into another world and met the handsome Sirius Black and his friends. Now they must all go on the run to protect the secrets they know. (From the Casefile on Harry Potter by Draco Malfoy, with bonus annotations by Hermione Granger.)
1. Diary Week One

Casefile on the matter of Harry James Potter

Assembled by Draco Malfoy (2016)

 _Miss Granger, I am sending you this casefile as you requested. I'm afraid you and I may be the only people in all of Great Britain who care about locating Harry Potter. The file is incomplete so I've sent you what I have. Mr. Potter claimed to be a man from another world, searching for his parents. He came into our lives then vanished suddenly, leaving behind only a diary._

 _I regret that the diary is no condition to be mailed but I have instead transcribed it, all the way up until it's final entry. I'm not sure what use you'll find of this file but I wish you luck. Perhaps, your people have more resources than I am aware of._

 _There is a great deal of information on the secret dealings of the Illustrious Council. How much of it is true, I cannot say._

 _Draco Malfoy._

* * *

(The following notes were recovered from ruins of the Great Tower by Her Majesty's historians. I found it filed under important documents related to the Illustrious council but I've chosen to move it into my own casefile as I continue to search for Mr. Potter - _DM_ )

 _Remus,_

 _The foreman dropped a key and I picked it up. For some reason instead of returning it to him immediately, I've kept it. I waited for him to leave and I quickly tested it on the only locked item in the chamber of the Great Orb: that locked box on one of the high shelves._

 _I was nervous but I managed to unlock it then quickly lock it back without ever opening it. I know should've just dropped the key… but I didn't. I still have it._

 _Remus, I don't understand why but I need to know what is in that box. It's as if it's calling out to me. If you're interested, leave me a note under my door. I will need your help to get into the room while no one is looking. They trust you._

 _Waiting patiently for your reply, Lily._

* * *

 _Lily,_

 _I cannot fathom what possessed you to keep the key. It's funny though… I've often wondered about that same box. Late at night I've climbed the ladder just look at it. Even with the Great Orb's hum and glow that box is distracting. It is an ordinary lock box. Perhaps, a bit older than most in the tower, but nothing too extraordinary. And yet…_

 _I once mentioned it to Emmeline Vance but she laughed at me. It was embarrassing._

 _Yes. I will help you. I'll say I need to reorganise the books. I'll request your help. As you say, they trust me._

 _With some trepidation, Remus._

* * *

(I'm including excerpts from the supposed memoir of Mr. Black for reference in this casefile. I think it's even more rubbish than the diaries, personally. Sirius Black was a known murderer and a scoundrel. It is a shame to say that I am related to the man. But the information contained therein may still be of some use in the search for Mr. Potter. If you're interested in a full copy of the book, I could arrange to have one sent to you - _DM_ )

 **Excerpt from the Memoirs of Sirius Black (Chapter 3: The Great Orb)**

As Remus later told it to me, he and Miss Evans had become friends several years before. Both had been chosen to work in the tower for reasons that weren't revealed to them. Remus was a quiet but handsome lad with honey brown hair. He was well read and had dreams of sailing around the world in a steamship of his own. He was well liked in the tower, having many admirers.

Lily Evans was orphaned at sixteen and abandoned by an older sister. She was a gifted young woman with dark-red hair and the most entrancing green eyes I had ever seen. She had grown up poor and never been given sufficient opportunities to make use of her considerable skills. When the tower offered her a job she took it up immediately.

Even still, it was Remus who quickly climbed the ladder and found himself working in the chamber of the Great Orb. I had already made my escape from that world at that point. How funny that if timing had been different our fates might've become intertwined sooner.

In any event, Lily remained working in the lower parts of the chambers mostly, only entering the chamber when she was needed to send messages or help with the cleaning. People at her level were forbidden from even gazing upon the orb, though as Remus has told me, that didn't stop them.

One night, Miss Evans noticed a foreman had dropped a key. It is an odd thing. One wonders why the foreman, Lucius Malfoy was his name, would've made such a mistake. I suppose I'll never know…

Lily discovered the key unlocked a certain lockbox in the chamber of the Great Orb. She convinced Remus to help her to unlock it. Remus agreed, being curious himself. So late at night in the middle of June, the two of them stayed behind in the chamber of the Great Orb and unlocked the box. Inside were of course, two diaries. Two diaries with the power to communicate and mirror each other. Diaries with the power to send words across worlds.

To this very day, Remus doesn't know why he touched the Great Orb. Curiosity would be enough for most people. It was a glowing red orb taller than a man sitting on a stone platform. It swirled with clouds and lightning. It hummed and it sang.

Diary in his hand Remus touched the Great Orb and sent him hurtling across worlds. Sent him hurtling to me.

* * *

(Included in this file is my full transcription of the diary. I have formatted it for clarity, notating who each entry was written by and numbered them. It has not updated in many years. The contents are sometimes too fantastical to be believable but we should consider it semi-historical at the very least - _DM_ )

 **The First Day (June 15, 1995)**

 **Entry #1 (Lily):**

Remus? Are you there? Are you safe? What happened? You just disappeared right in front of me! It was as if the Great Orb reached out and pulled you inside.

I am praying that you are safe and still possess your diary. The Orb is making terrible sounds. I must leave here and find somewhere to hide.

* * *

 **Entry #2 (Remus):**

Lily, I am alive. I am safe. I am.. somewhere. I am not sure where I am but I am safe for the moment.

It's morning and I am in a wooded area. It's hot here. The sort of heat I've never experienced before. The air feels thick and even beneath the shade of tree I feel terribly uncomfortable. I'm thankful that I was able to locate a creek where I had a drink because the heat has left me very thirsty.

I'm afraid I can't recall what happened. It was like reality collapsed and I fell inside the hole left in its wake. I felt a pulling sensation. I am tired but things here are peaceful, at least. I am thankful that I still had a pen.

* * *

 **Entry #3 (Lily):**

Oh, thank the stars, you are OK. I am hiding in a broom closet and trying to be very still, which means writing very slowly. There's been a lot of shuffling about. They surely know the Orb has been tampered with and that someone has stolen the diaries but I don't believe they will be able to find any evidence that could lead them back to us. I tossed the lockbox key on the floor beneath the box.

For now, I am safe but if I should be found… No, I mustn't think of that. I must pray that I am not found. The Illustrious Council are not known for their leniency.

* * *

 **Entry #4 (Lily):**

Remus? It's been _hours_ since I last heard from you. I've returned to my room now that it appears that they've finally stopped searching for whoever tampered with the orb.

I am going to try to rest. It's been a long couple of days. I hope you are all right.

* * *

 **Entry #5 (Remus):**

After my last entry I began to explore. This world is like ours in many superficial ways. It is Earth but… it isn't _our_ Earth. At first I thought I had, perhaps, traveled forward in time. The clothes, the houses, they are all so different. Of course, I am nowhere near Great Britain, either.

Upon discovering a shoppe, which was also a fueling station for motorcars, I found a newspaper and discovered that the year is 1995, same as on our world. In fact the exact date is June 15, 1995. This is a place called Texas in the United States of America.

While I was in the shoppe a motorcar pulled up! Can you believe it, Lily? An actual motorcar! It filled up on petrol while I stood there, awestruck. Motorcars have been banned for nearly a hundred years on our world!

I wanted to immediately report what I had discovered but since I lacked any local currency to pay for any goods the shopkeeper tossed me out. I decided to find somewhere quiet to write back to you but then it began to rain. I ran, looking desperately for some sort of shelter. My greatest fear has become losing or damaging the diary. If I am ever to return home I must maintain contact with you and it goes without saying that I fear for your safety as well.

As I was running I came upon a man who introduced himself as James Potter. He was with another man, his colleague, Peter Pettigrew out for a stroll. They were most bewildered by my dress, thinking that I was, perhaps, wearing some sort of costume. I decided to laugh and play along, insisting that I was an actor and that I was simply lost.

Mr. Potter offered to take me to his place of residence where he lived with Mr. Pettigrew and another man who was out of town and whose name I only half caught. Black something or the other.

Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew are both 19 years of age, just like you and I. James lives in a nice home that he inherited from his recently deceased parents. He has put his education on hold to handle his parents estate. I think that's rather noble of him. He's a handsome, friendly man. He tells a good joke. Oh, I know what you'll be thinking. No, I don't think he fancies blokes. Which is fine. I don't think I fancy him in particular. But he is a nice man.

For tonight, at least, I am safe, dry and in a bed. I had feared I would end up sleeping somewhere in the woods, rolling about in the mud.

* * *

 **The Second Day (June 16, 1995)**

 **Entry #6 (Lily):**

What a relief to wake up and find that you had written while I slept. I clutched the diary to my chest as tears filled my eyes.

I am fascinated by this world you have found yourself in. You say you are in Texas? I've done some reading and there used to be a Republic of Texas in America before Her Majesty dissolved it and re-annexed America into the monarchy, that is.

Perhaps, in that world Her Majesty somehow wasn't able to unify the world under her command. I can't decide if that is a comforting thought or a distressing one.

I'm going to steer clear of the chamber of the Great Orb for the time being. My nerves are rattled but I need to work. I should stay busy and try to look inconspicuous.

* * *

 **Entry #7 (Remus):**

Mr. Potter's parents had a substantial library in their home. He and Mr. Pettigrew are gone for the day and I requested that I be allowed to explore it. I'm a bit surprised that Mr. Potter hasn't asked me more questions about myself. Perhaps, the story I have told him is good enough. Either way, he seems not to be bothered.

I am going to spend the day reading and taking notes so that I may better understand this world I've found myself on. I will update you before bed.

* * *

 **Entry #8 (Lily):**

I am on a train, traveling north. They are going around making inquiries about the Orb back at the Great Tower. While I successfully played the fool during questioning I am afraid that they will become more aggressive. I do not know how they could tie me to directly to the tampering and the theft of the diaries but for now I must be cautious.

Part of me wonders if they even know what was in that box. All their questions were related to whether I had been in the room or seen anyone touch the Orb. If they are even searching for the diaries they said nothing to make that clear.

I am going to visit my dear friend Dorcas Meadowes for a few days, possibly longer. My sudden departure might look suspicious but it's better than sitting around waiting to see if they arrest me.

I look forward to your next entry.

* * *

 **Entry #9 (Lily):**

Remus? It's after midnight and I've still not heard from you. I'm worried.

* * *

 **The Third Day (June 17, 1995)**

 **Entry #10 (Remus):**

Sorry, Lily. I'm afraid I passed out in the library last night and James didn't want to bother me. I have learned more things than I can possibly process in a single day.

I can tell you that this is the United States of America and I am in the state of Texas and this world is definitely very different from our own. They have abandoned steam technology in favour of things that pollute the air and astounding rates. They are happy to destroy the environment if it makes their lives more comfortable. Oh, yes, our factories also pollute the air but they have motorcars everywhere! Though, I admit this probably makes this world more… kinetic.

James has something I've read about called a computer. He uses it to get on something called he calls the internet. I shall have to investigate further.

Today the third housemate will arrive. His name is Sirius Black. It's funny but his name is familiar somehow.

* * *

 **Entry #11 (Lily):**

You must continue to tell me more about that world. I am most fascinated. I hope it is not dangerous there.

I too found the name Sirius Black to be a familiar one. I finally relented and told Dorcas everything has recently transpired… I told her about how we found the diaries in the lockbox and I told her about the Orb. She knew I was working for the Illustrious Council but no one outside of the Great Tower knows about the Orb. I don't know how. I could always hear it from anywhere in London.

I remember attending the theatre. It was a performance of Henry V. I turned to my companion to ask if you could hear that awful hum and she looked at me like I was a fool or possibly intoxicated. It was the Orb. There was no escaping it.

Anyhow, I eventually got far enough into the story to mention your most recent entry into the diaries and the name Sirius Black. Oh, Remus you should've seen the shock on Dorcas's face when I said his name. For you see, dearest Remus, Sirius Black is a wanted criminal and a murderer on our world. What's more is that he went missing two years ago in London and was last seen mere blocks away from the Great Tower!

It is, perhaps, a coincidence but Remus for now I would encourage you to proceed with great caution. Great caution, indeed.

* * *

 **Excerpt from the Memoirs of Sirius Black (Chapter 4: Ache of the Heart)**

The most significant moment of my life is the evening I met Remus Lupin. Of course, even the knowledge that someone from our world had crossed over was enough to excite me but I was quickly distracted by the man himself.

Golden-brown hair, dark eyes, a soft-sensual mouth, a deep yet soft voice. He was intelligent, kind and obviously attracted to me. It was as if the heaven's had sent me an angel. But upon closer inspection I found a man who was deeply afraid. He was in as much danger as I was. No, actually, as it would turn out: he was in _far more_ danger than I was.

* * *

 **The Fourth Day (June 18, 1995)**

 **Entry #12 (Lily):**

Remus? It's morning. I haven't heard from you in nearly a day and I've barely slept. I'm trying not to fear the worst but I'm sitting here staring at the book, just waiting for your words to finally appear.

Do you suppose there's a delay across worlds? Perhaps, we should copy down the exact time when we sign off from now on if we are able? That the diaries even work across worlds is somewhat miraculous. It is 9:30 in the morning at the time of this writing.

I hope you are safe.

* * *

 **Entry #13 (Remus):**

Deepest apologies, my dearest friend. It is 6:30 in the morning here in Texas. I am uncertain of the time difference between here and Great Britain but I believe it is something like 12:30 there. If there is a delay I don't believe it is significant.

A great deal has happened in the last twenty-four hours. I have discovered that Mr. Black is a most interesting man. He is aristocratic in a casual sort of way. He's sarcastic and charismatic. He is tall and rather handsome. There is something about his dark hair, grey eyes and sharp features that I find most appealing. I find I like him. Perhaps, I'm being naive but I can't picture the man for a murderer.

He also shares an accent with you and I. Not a similar one mind you… _the very same_. Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew noticed this as well. Seeing Sirius and I interacting caused them to exchange what I can only describe as looks of wonder and surprise, as if they had shared a mutual revelation.

I pressed them on this and the truth came out:

Mr. Black is, as you've surmised, from our world, though he said nothing of being a criminal of any sort, least of all a murderer. He had been personally investigating what was going on in the Great Tower. He has relatives who work in the tower and even some who sit on the Illustrious Council!

Two years ago he broke into the tower in a final desperate attempt to find out what we have been working on. He was chased into the chamber of the Orb and with nowhere else to go he touched the Orb, much as I did and fell into this world at the very same spot that I did.

Sirius says that workers definitely saw him go through the orb. This means that they know what happened, Lily. They know it wasn't just tampered with. They know that someone else has gone through the Orb and once they discover that I'm unaccounted for they will suspect is me.

Lily, you must hide yourself better. You know the council's reach… you know what they are capable of. It is probably a miracle that they haven't found you already. You need to move and fast. Great Britain isn't safe.

When you see this, don't reply. Please, just go! I worry that you have told poor Dorcas more than you should have. This knowledge could prove to harm her.

Be safe, Lily. Be where they cannot find you.

* * *

 **The Fifth Day (June 19, 1995)**

 **Entry #14 (Lily):**

It is morning and I am in Paris. Dorcas suggested we flee to France. She has a friend in here who is keeping us for a time.

I can feel paranoia taking hold of me. I am afraid to leave the house. The trip over here was unnerving. I feel like everyone is watching me, their eyes roaming over me, judging me and wishing me harm.

Damn, the council. I feel as though at any moment they will capture me and toss me into a dungeon somewhere and throw away the key.

I am also considering the possibility that someone from the council may have figured out how to travel through the Orb. You and Mr. Black both did it by accident… Remus, I can't help but wonder if there could be more people from our side on that world, even near you now.

You should consider going further away. Though I am saddened by the idea of the two of us moving further and further apart, I'm afraid safety must be a priority for us both until we figure out a way out of this bloody mess.

I wish… I wish I could just go back to the tower and escape through the Orb. The thought torments my mind persistently. For now, that does not appear to be a possibility. Officially, the tower believes that I'm on a personal vacation. Once my vacation has ended I will have to decide my next move.

Remus, I am troubled by your blind spot for Sirius Black. Some of the most successful criminals of all time were good looking and seemed genteel on the surface. Don't let an infatuation get you killed. Please. Be cautious. I know there's a great value in having a friend who is from our world but make sure he is a friend.

* * *

 **Entry #15 (Remus):**

I'm afraid I don't share your concerns about Mr. Black. I've been talking to him all day, learning about his values and beliefs. Yes, I certainly am infatuated with him, but I am no fool. I need you to trust me.

I am far more afraid for you that I am myself right now. I suppose it is possible there are people from the council on this world but if there are, why haven't they captured Sirius? He's been living almost continuously with James Potter for two years.

And that's another matter: James Potter seems an obvious man of integrity of strong morals and ethics. He has lived with Sirius Black for two years and trusts him implicitly. That says a great deal to me.

All fears aside, after talking with my new friends, it's been agreed that Sirius and I are going to leave this area of Texas. Even if there isn't anyone nearby the fact of the matter is that Orb leads straight to where we are. We would be ripe for the picking.

We are swiftly arranging plans.

The trouble is that, well, neither Mr. Black nor I exist on this world. The lack of things like identification or birth records is a problem for us. Sirius has produced facsimiles of those things with Mr. Potter's help but if any real scrutiny were to be paid to them he might find himself imprisoned.

Mr. Potter has been working on something better but for now we'll have to rely on that. Sirius has learned to drive a motorcar but his license is not genuine. With that in mind, Sirius and I will instead travel via bus and train or any other means available to us. Mr. Potter is convinced that if we keep a low profile we should be fine.

Mr. Black has done a small bit of traveling around Texas already. He went to a city called Dallas that he found impressive. I believe we may be going through there soon.

Mr. Potter is also working on fake identification for me as well. That may take a few days but we'll need time to prepare for and plan our journey in any event.

* * *

 **Entry 16 (Lily):**

Remus, I remain somewhat uneasy about Sirius Black, though I admit you may have little choice but to remain near him. At the very least he may have useful information and at best he may be an invaluable ally. I want to trust your judgment. I've never known you to be a poor judge of character. I shall look into the charges against Mr. Black when I am able.

It's late and I am very tired. Dorcas has fallen asleep next to me.

Be careful. Be safe. I miss you.

* * *

 **The Sixth Day (June 20, 1995)**

 **Entry #17 (Remus):**

Waking up early. Some busy days are ahead. James is going to catch me up on more things about his world that I might need to know. I'm working on toning down my accent. Last night I tried to copy James's accent which James found very humourous.

I do take your concerns about Sirius… erm… seriously. I'll admit that I am afraid to even ask him about the accusations for fear I may not like the answer.

No, I quite like Mr. Black. I think you would like him too. Incidentally, tomorrow is his birthday. Fancy that?

There is much to be done.

* * *

 **Entry #18 (Remus):**

I find myself in a similar position to yourself several days before. I am tired and longing to hear from you so that I can sleep knowing you are safe.

I… I hope you are well.

* * *

 **The Seventh Day (June 21, 1995)**

 **Entry #19 (Remus):**

Tomorrow Sirius and I are hitting the road. We plan to travel west first. We'll be living out of hotels. Our plan is to just keep moving. We can't know if anyone is tracking us but the longer we stay in any particular location, the easier we might be to find.

I am worried about you. It has been a day and a half since I last heard from you.

* * *

 **Entry #20 (Lily):**

I am sorry for the lapse in my entries. Much has happened in the last two days. Someone alerted the council to our presence in Paris. The home where Dorcas and I was staying was raided while I was out at the market.

When I returned, Dorcas and the diary were gone as were our hosts. I was devastated and nearly broken. My only hope was that they had not left the city. I desperately worked to figure out where they were keeping Dorcas.

Breaking into the council's Paris headquarters wasn't easy. I am grateful to be in good health and physically fit. In truth, I think I was lucky. Most of their people were probably still out searching for me. It is doubtful that they expected me to come to them. I climbed up to a third storey window around the back of the building where it was dark and there were no steamship patrols watching, for the moment at least.

Once inside I decided to remain calm and act like I was supposed to be there just in case someone spotted me, though I suppose being a young, attractive woman does tend to make me stand out no matter what I do.

Retrieving the diary was easy. The fools merely had it laying upon a desk! I don't know if they have read it but I believe for now that we should assume that they have in fact read it and that any information prior to this entry is known to them. I am, at least, confident that they didn't have the time to make produce a copy of the text and whatever information they now have probably has not been relayed to the council… yet.

Finding Dorcas was a more difficult task. I was spotted the very moment I saw her tied up to a chair. Dorcas shouted my name and I ran straight to her. Dorcas told me there was no time for me to save her. She begged me to leave without her. With tears streaming down my face I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and broke a window with a lamp so that I could escape quickly.

Climbing back down was difficult. I had the diary clutched in one hand. I cut myself climbing out the window and I lost both of my shoes. I jumped down once I reached the second storey, twisting my ankle in the fall. I tried to locate my shoes but it was no use. I ran away from the place, barefoot and ankle hurting, as best I could. They were behind me and closing in. The bright light of a steamship patrol began to fill the dark street around me. But then… then something happened that I did not expect.

A man called out my name. "Miss Evans," he said from the shadows of a door half opened in a rather nice home painted in shades of red and gold. With nothing else I could do I ran through his gates, up the steps to his porch and ran inside.

He locked the door and I watched through a window as the dreadful, skulking villains in their dark suits and bowler hats approached the house then walked away in disgust. Whoever this man was, they dared not confront him. The light of the steamship patrol disappeared.

The man introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. He was tall, bespectacled and rather old. Remus he knew… he knew everything. He runs an organization called the Phoenix Underground. He came to Paris to help protect me.

He says that it is only a matter of time before the council captures me. He insists my best course of action is to go deep into hiding and help his people develop a plan to stop the council's dark plots. But I want to go back to the tower. He says he will help me if that's what I choose to do but it's obvious he doesn't think it is wise.

I am tired. I need rest. Tomorrow Dumbledore will take me away from Paris. It pains me that the council has Dorcas and that I have endangered her. I will rescue her. And then I will reunite with you.

I am going to ask Mr. Dumbledore what he knows about Sirius Black when I have the chance. For now, I am in grave need of rest.

* * *

 **Observations by Hermione Jean Granger (2016):**

Draco Malfoy is hiding something. I think he knows more about Harry's location than he is letting on. I want to ask him if I could see the diary if I travel to London. I think he will make some excuses.

Does he really doubt these events took place? Granted, he doesn't have the documentation we have in the Underground. No, there's no doubt that the account contained in the diary is accurate, though having so many details is illuminating. Poor Sirius Black, framed for the murder of his very own brother.

Perhaps, Draco does believe it but doesn't want me to think he believes it for some reason. Harry was last seen with Draco in London. He was with him for at least a month before vanishing. As far as any of us in the Underground knew, travel between worlds was no longer possible. But Harry found a way here and found a way off… somehow.

I'm enclosing this copy of a letter I've penned to Draco for the Underground's records:

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I wonder if it would be possible for me to look at the diary if I should travel to London. I would like to see it with my own eyes._

 _And yes, I would like a copy of Sirius Black's memoirs. The Underground didn't think any copies existed on this world._

 _Thank you for all of your assistance._

 _Hermione Granger_


	2. Diary Week Two

**Excerpt from the Memoirs of Sirius Black (Chapter 4: Ache of the Heart)**

I remember sitting on a bus next to Remus, music in my ears. It was Nirvana, perhaps. I liked the rock music from James Potter's world. We spent so many hours on those first buses not saying much to each other despite being seated so close. I don't know that I was already in love with the man but I was certainly infatuated.

The truth was that I was afraid. I was afraid of him, afraid of the council and afraid of what he might know. Did he know about the accusations against me? If he did he was being far more trusting than I would've been in his shoes.

* * *

 **The Eighth Day (June 22, 1995)**

 **Entry #20 (Remus):**

Lily, I can't begin to describe my distress at what you have gone through. Oh, poor Dorcas. It pains me to think of dear Dorcas being the in the hands of the council.

It is morning. Sirius and I are on something called a Greyhound traveling to a city called Albuquerque in the state of New Mexico. Sirius has musical recordings he listens to on things called tapes. Apparently, Mr. Potter introduced him to a lot of this world's popular culture. He's spent much of the trip so far with the headphones on. It is not easy for me to picture this man as a murderer. There's something far too frightened in his grey eyes. He seems afraid. I am also afraid.

I suspect that you would counter that a man wanted for murder might be frightened of being caught. I can't argue with that. Maybe I only see what I want to see.

I have so many questions I want to ask him but it's not as if we can talk openly on the Greyhound. Though maybe we could. Perhaps no one cares. So many of the people on this world seem wrapped up in their own lives with little care for the world around them. As someone who does not want to be noticed I find this a comfort but cultural apathy unnerves me. I will write again from the hotel tonight, unless I am too tired. It is a long trip.

* * *

 **Entry #21 (Lily):**

Today was spent talking and planning with Dumbledore. I have learned many things some of which I will try to list for you now:

1\. The Illustrious Council was formed 500 years ago. Contrary to what we've been told, they discovered the Orb deep underground. It moved around for many years before the Great Tower was constructed in London to hold it. The staff at the tower are deliberately fed the lie that the Orb was an invention that the council was protecting. Dumbledore says the Orb came from another world but wouldn't explain how he knew this.

2\. Dumbledore doesn't think the council knows about the Orb's ability to traverse worlds… unless they read the diary before I retrieved it. This means that they don't know how to control it… but neither do we for that matter since you and Sirius both did it on accident. What were you thinking at the moment? Obviously, Sirius needed a quick escape. Were you especially worried you might be caught? Dumbledore said he has some ideas but it's another matter for which he remains elusive.

3\. Dumbledore knows about Sirius and his family. His family are apparently a nasty lot. Dumbledore has never met Sirius personally and can't speak to his character but he believes the murder accusations may be false. For one thing one of the supposed victims is Regulus Black, his younger brother. But Dumbledore believes that Regulus is alive, having been sighted by the Phoenix Underground. Unfortunately, he can't definitively say the other accusations are false. This does ease my mind a great deal, however. Perhaps, I should trust you.

4\. Dumbledore used to sit on the council but left when a former friend, Gellert Grindelwald, seized control and Dumbledore became uncomfortable with his ideals and plans. But Grindelwald is no longer in control and is himself in hiding. He has been replaced by someone named Riddle. Dumbledore doesn't know who this man is but information on the council's actions has evaporated since he took over.

I have, through no small effort on my part, convinced Dumbledore that I must go back to the tower. Dumbledore has reluctantly agreed that infiltration is the only way that will work. I am unsure how Sirius got inside but it can't've been easy. Unfortunately, there are still those in the tower who know me or would recognise me. But Dumbledore says… there may be a way to alter my appearance, rather convincingly.

A year ago I would've scoffed at the notion of magick, even with the things I saw in the Great Tower over the years. I have always been a lover of science and technology. I've been leery of superstitions. Even the Great Orb, I believed to be the product of science before now.

Dumbledore says I will have to learn a little magick if I'm going to be successful in this endeavour. I told Dumbledore about how I could still hear the hum of the Orb at the theatre and how the diaries called out to me. When the council hired me they told me that I had the necessary skills needed. I now know what they meant. It was magick they were seeking.

Dumbledore will begin to train me in magick tomorrow and help me to craft a new identity. It doesn't need to be too elaborate. Just enough to get me into the tower to free Dorcas and get into the chamber of the Orb. Dumbledore thinks it unwise to pursue the Orb or try to travel to the world you have gone to, but I know in my heart that the Orb is my destiny. I feel it in my being. If that's not magick, I don't know what is.

* * *

(I checked with Scotland Yard. There've been no sightings of Regulus Black since his reported murder. I'll admit that I couldn't find any record of his autopsy. That is curious, but I still think this whole business of him being alive is rubbish - _DM_ )

 **Entry #22 (Remus):**

Very tired. In hotel in Albuquerque for a few days. Watched something called television with Sirius. It's like having the theatre in a box! There was a program with a man who owned a talking horse. Sirius found it amusing. I found Sirius finding it amusing but the program itself was odd.

I will try to reply more fully in the morning. Magick? I must say I'm fascinated. I never had your experiences exactly but perhaps that I was fell through the Orb means that I'm sensitive to magick too. Sirius must be as well.

I am glad to hear that the claims against Sirius may be false. I wonder if Sirius knows his brother is still alive?

Sirius is reading a book now. I wonder what it's about. He's often quiet. I do wish he would talk to me.

* * *

 **The Ninth Day (June 23, 1995)**

 **Entry #23 (Lily):**

Spent the day working with Dumbledore on learning magick. He wants to train me in many basic things but there isn't much time if I'm going to rescue Dorcas. Today I worked on watching my face in the mirror. To change my appearance I have to learn to see past my appearance. My physical form is merely a house for the being that is Lily… or something of that sort. It sounds better when Dumbledore says it, I assure you.

So I stared at my face in the mirror for a number of hours until my face didn't even look like a face anymore. Not literally, mind you. But you do sort of take it all for granted. We're used to faces but when you stop to look at them they break down into pieces. I thought about the shape of my eyes. I kept alternating between squinting and opening them wide. Do I have big eyes? Are they normal? I've never really thought about it… Everyone always points out my eyes.

What about my nose? Noses are pretty strange aren't they? The rest of the face is quite nice. My lips are a nice shape, I suppose. They are thin but well formed and a nice hue. Sort of bow-shaped? I like my smile and my teeth are healthy. But the more I stare at my nose the more I am convinced it drags the rest of my face down.

But perhaps no one even notices? I tried to remember what your nose looks like. I know your face. If I close my eyes, I can picture it… But I can't isolate your nose. Maybe that's just how it is. The rest of the face exists to distract us from how odd our noses are.

Dumbledore's nose looks like it's been broken, perhaps long ago. He seems quite old, not to be rude. Perhaps, older than anyone I've ever known.

Tomorrow is another round with the mirror. I think you should tell Sirius about his brother, though once you tell him that he will know that you know he was accused of murder. Best to wait for the right moment, I suppose.

* * *

 **Entry #24 (Remus):**

I've just had a look at myself in the mirror, since you brought it up. I've never been a big fan of looking at myself in the mirror. I do think my nose is sort of strange, come to think of it.

Sirius caught me looking at myself in the mirror. I felt too embarrassed to really explain what I was doing but I did reply that I was noticing how strange my nose was. Sirius laughed and said my nose was fine because "it's on your face isn't it? Can't be that bad."

Sirius has a wonderful nose… as far as noses go. It complements his face.

I wonder if this world has magick? This world doesn't feel magickal. But the orb brought me here and it brought Sirius here. So perhaps, it has… just a little magick. Enough.

* * *

 **The Tenth Day (June 24, 1995)**

 **Entry #25 (Lily):**

Another day at the mirror down. Today Dumbledore had me making faces at myself all day. I had to practise emotions, expressions and concepts using only my face. Expressing oneself only with your face is harder than it sounds. It's rather difficult to not move my hands for some things.

Dumbledore told me to make a face that displayed "that feeling of having dropped loose change and being in too much of a hurry to stop and pick it up." I made a face and he said "you just look disappointed, Miss Evans."

He wanted me to hone in on these specific feelings and express them in distinct ways. I balked and said it felt like I was training for the theatre. He only replied with "precisely" and walked away.

I suppose he's right. I am to play a role and changing my appearance won't be enough.

Tomorrow he promises magick is in store. Real magick.

* * *

 **Entry #26 (Remus):**

Sirius and I have spent the last couple of days in this hotel in Albuquerque mostly sitting around watching television or going out for food. There's not a lot to do.

Sirius talked about his family today. His mother sounds ghastly. I miss my mother. I wish I had known to say goodbye to her before… But that's ridiculous, isn't it? How could I have known?

When Sirius mentioned his brother being dead it was a strange thing that he didn't mention having been accused of his murder. Even still, I couldn't help but inform him that Regulus was possibly still alive. This made Sirius very happy. He said his relationship with his brother is complicated but he still loves him.

* * *

 **Excerpt from the Memoirs of Sirius Black (Chapter 4: Ache of the Heart)**

It's difficult to describe the emotions I had in that moment. While I had some relief that the man I had been accused of murdering was alive and could potentially exonerate me, I was mostly filled with joy that my brother lived.

Though darkly I wondered who had been murdered that night and by whom. To this day I don't know the answers to either of those questions and I don't suppose I ever shall.

* * *

 **The Eleventh Day (June 25, 1995)**

 **Entry #27 (Lily):**

Magick isn't sleight of hand and it isn't something that just happens because you say the right set of words. Magick is like… Well, Dumbledore says it's like air or water. It's a sort of element. It's part of nature.

Dumbledore says that the most important thing to understand about magick is that no one really understands magick. Then he snapped his fingers and the smallest of sparks shot out, lighting a candle.

Though I was impressed for a moment, I still insisted that it could've been an illusion, that it could've been sleight of hand and I would have no way of telling the difference. I felt almost angry at him. I had stared at my face in the mirror for two days just to find out the old man was having a laugh at my expense.

Dumbledore set a different candle in front of me. This one looked new… it had never been lit. "Light it," he told me. I complained, and said that he was avoiding telling me how magick really worked in favour of me wasting time trying to light it, which would only hurt my fingers.

Dumbledore said that nothing could be further from the truth. I sighed and snapped my fingers. I didn't light the candle but I definitely produced a spark. You wouldn't believe my shock. I snapped again and that spark hit the wick, lighting the candle.

I asked if anyone could do this. Dumbledore says no. Most people can't do magick. If they could then it would just be a normal thing that people did, like whistling or singing.

I asked him what the odds were that someone like me who really needs magick would also be able to do magick. He confirmed what I suspected: the council only hires those with magickal talent. I asked him how they knew but he just walked away. An answer for another day perhaps.

* * *

 **Entry #28 (Remus):**

I've just asked Sirius about this. He says he doesn't know much about magick. His family certainly believed in magick. He always thought they were making a big deal out of nothing, with their involvement with the council and tower. He thought it was all rubbish until he traveled through the Orb.

It's time for Sirius and I to move on again tomorrow. Next stop is Flagstaff, Arizona.

I am trying not to lose sight of the situation we are all in but I must admit that spending so much time with Mr. Black is something that I find rather agreeable.

* * *

 **The Twelfth Day (June 26, 1995)**

 **Entry #29 (Lily):**

Dumbledore made me light the candle a hundred times today. It wasn't as bad as it sounds. Dumbledore wanted me to really _feel_ magick.

He showed me that you don't have to actually have to snap but the human mind is accustomed to physical actions having consequences. I can think about starting a spark to light a candle and the more I do it, the easier it is. But associating it with a direct physical action make it easier for our minds to accept. It somehow seems less absurd.

I just moved my hand near the candle and I thought about making a spark. It didn't come at first. It was like an itch that was just out of reach. It was like pressure building up that I had no clue how to release.

Then it happened. I created a spark from my hand just by thinking it. Remus, the feeling of just creating the magick is amazing and yet nearly impossible to describe. It's a feeling akin to warmth or happiness. It's that feeling when you fail to fall off a cliff. It's the opposite of tension or fear.

It was like learning to walk as an adult and realising that it was always within your capability. It's a basic, essential thing I can do… I just never knew how to develop the skill.

Dumbledore says that not only do the council staff the Great Tower with people who are capable of performing magick, but he thinks that being around magickal objects and other magickal people amplifies our own abilities. I asked how it was that we all didn't go around performing magick on accident. Dumbledore suggested that perhaps we do and simply fail to notice.

I asked if this was why you were able to go through the Orb and he thought it was. But that doesn't explain Mr. Black, does it? He didn't spend all the time in the tower that we did. It must be a family quality.

* * *

 **Entry #30 (Remus):**

Sirius and I are in hotel in Flagstaff. I am very tired.

I asked Sirius if he thinks his family are naturally capable of magick. He said that made sense but says that he has never performed magick to the best of his knowledge. I should ask him what touching the orb felt like. Maybe I'm missing something…

* * *

 **The Thirteenth Day (June 27, 1995)**

 **Entry #31 (Lily):**

I changed my hair colour today.

Dumbledore put me back in front of the mirror. He said that I just needed to apply that magick feeling towards my hair. My goal was to make it black.

Finding that feeling isn't simple. It's like fumbling around in the dark for something you know is there. You know what it is you are looking for and if you could just touch or accidentally bump into it you'll be fine.

I didn't make my hair black but I think I made it darker? And perhaps a little less red. Dumbledore told me to hold it that way overnight.

Holding onto it is a different sensation. It would be easy to let go of it on accident.

* * *

 **Entry #32 (Remus):**

Sirius and I went to Meteor Crater near Flagstaff today. I am fairly certain I've read something about it on our world, under a different name. I wonder when and how our worlds diverted. At some point something changed and set us on different paths. Are these the only two worlds? There must be more. Is there an Earth without a Meteor Crater?

It's really astounding how large the crater is. I'm glad I saw it with Sirius. His face really lights up when something really, truly impresses him. He strikes me as a man who is not often impressed with much. It was windy… I know it sounds stupid but I like the way his long hair flutters in his face. I… brushed it out of his eyes, almost on instinct. I then felt embarrassed and turned away.

Sometimes… Sometimes I feel like he looks at _me_ that way. But I'm probably just imagining things. I mean he smiles at me and he's so beautiful I want to melt down into the earth. Perhaps, I'm just a fool.

Once we were back at the hotel I finally asked Sirius what he felt when he touched the Orb. He said that it felt strangely familiar to him and he now wonders if he had spent time there when he was younger or perhaps when he was still in his mother's womb.

We were lying next to each other in my bed and I could feel my heart pounding. I was trembling and I could feel myself getting carried away in the moment. I had to pull myself out before I let anything happen I had to know the truth.

I told him that you had informed me that he had been accused of murder. He moved away from me, sitting at the end of the bed.

"You don't really believe I'm a murderer do you?" he asked, sounding hurt.

I told him that I didn't believe it… I didn't _want_ to believe it. But I was bothered that he had avoided mentioning it, even after I told him his brother was still alive. He turned back to me, his face looking so heartbroken I immediately wanted to take it all back, even if I knew I was right to bring it up.

Sirius says that the accusations were actually an attempt by his family to smoke him out of hiding. He believes that had he been caught they would've had revealed his innocence while keeping him locked away, under their control.

"That's why I was so desperate. That's why I needed to do something… don't you see?" he asked, tears filling his eyes.

I told him that I saw then and I reached over and… I held his hand. I wanted to do more. I wanted to wipe his tears away and kiss his pain away. Instead, he faintly smiled and nodded before pulling away then going back over to his bed.

* * *

 **Excerpt from the Memoirs of Sirius Black (Chapter 4: Ache of the Heart)**

I found it hard to sleep that night. I was filled with doubts and longing. When he held my hand I thought for a moment that he might kiss me. I believe he would have if I hadn't pulled away. If only I hadn't given into my doubts and my guilt. I never told him about the accusations. I never even told James, after all he had done for me.

How do you tell someone you've been accused of murder and expect that smell to come off? There will always be some part of them that doubts you and doubts your character. I didn't want Remus to doubt my character. But I should've trusted him. I should've been honest.

* * *

 **The Fourteenth Day (June 28, 1995)**

 **Entry #33 (Lily):**

Oh, Remus. I'm glad you and Sirius were able to get things out in the open. I'll confess to being a little envious of your new found romance, if that is what it is in fact what it is becoming.

After holding onto darker hair overnight it was much easier to turn it black when I put myself back in front of the mirror. It was like I tapped into the magick inside of myself and it was now flowing through me like an endless stream. I can feel it beneath my skin and behind my eyes. It would be unnerving if it weren't so wonderful. I've never been one for intoxication but I wonder if this what that is like.

We had a visitor today, which interrupted my training. A rather stern woman with black hair, wearing an elegant dress of emerald green. Dumbledore introduced her as Minerva McGonagall. She is a master of shapeshifting from the Phoenix Underground. Dumbledore has business to attend to for a time. Apparently my return to the tower will not happen as soon as I would've liked.

I'll confess I find Ms. McGonagall an intimidating woman. Dumbledore is imposing but still has a warmth and a certain eccentricity to him. McGonagall is a woman who clearly doesn't suffer fools gladly.

There wasn't any time for more training today. I suppose I could use the rest but I am eager.

* * *

 **Entry #34 (Remus):**

Romance? I don't know what it is. I'm afraid to admit that it's what I want… but I think maybe it is what I want.

When I awoke this morning, Sirius was pacing by the window of our hotel room. Our plan after yesterday had been to lay low today. If we spend a great deal of time outside and we are being followed then we are only helping ourselves to be captured.

Personally, I do not believe we are being followed. Frankly, I'm not sure we have a single good reason to think we are. And yet, we can't go back to Mr. Potter's home and wait to be captured there.

In any event, Sirius convinced me to go on a walk through Flagstaff. It was a nice day. The weather here is warm but not as hot as it was in Texas. On the way we stumbled upon a cinema and Sirius convinced me to watch a film with him. At random Sirius chose a film called 'The Brady Bunch Movie'.

Film culture on this world is different. Even as we sat in the darkened auditorium and watched the previews I was struck by how much more of a spectacle it all is. On our world, film is art and expression, no flash but a lot of substance.

I can't claim to have understood the film we watched but it was an interesting glimpse into this world's culture. And Sirius laughed. I guess he's been here longer. I like it when he laughs.

After the film was over, I went to the restroom and Sirius waited outside the cinema. There was an odd moment as I left the building. I caught a woman, smoking a cigarette and glaring at Sirius and I. I didn't mention it Sirius. Maybe we were standing too close together and revealing too much about our personal affinities for people on this world. It was probably nothing but something about her face…

No, I do not believe we are being followed but you can't blame me for being cautious.

* * *

 **Observations by Hermione Jean Granger (2016):**

I find myself getting wrapped up in these individuals. I am envious of Harry's mother having trained directly under Dumbledore! I never knew McGonagall had met Mrs. Potter. I shall have to schedule an interview with her.

I have heard back from Draco. He enclosed a copy of Sirius's memoirs which I am going to read in conjunction with this casefile, inserting excerpts where I feel they are needed.

This is the letter Draco sent me:

 _Miss. Granger…_

 _No, I don't think it would be possible for you to view the diary in person. It was a stretch sharing the casefile with you but Her Majesty wants a good relationship with the Underground so I was able to convince her._

 _No one wants to find Harry Potter more than I do, believe me but I don't see what good showing you the diary will do._

 _If there's any other way I can help you, please let me know._

 _Draco Malfoy._

Despite what he says, it is obvious that Draco has no intention of helping me find Harry. It is with this in mind that I have requested greater resources from the Underground. I believe the only way our world can be safe from Him is finding Harry Potter.

I will deploy spies and investigators, providing new information from the diaries as it arises (some things are known to us already, but our records are incomplete.)

We must:

1\. Investigate if the barrier between worlds has been breached.

2\. Create a timeline of the known history of Harry Potter and his parents and their friends, including all worlds they traveled to.

3\. Attempt to find out if his parents and their friends are still alive (Sirius's memoirs were published ten years ago, on another world.)

4\. Find out the connection between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Draco is hiding something. I must know what it is.

5\. Find Harry Potter. Everything depends on it. It was Dumbledore's final order, after all.


	3. Interlude 1 - Hermione

"Aren't you getting tired?" Ron said, startling Hermione out of her concentration.

"No. Well… yes. But it's not a problem. This is important," Hermione said, though privately she admitted that all the words on the parchment in front of her had ceased looking like words at least an hour ago.

Ron came around and sat down across from her.

"You really think you can find him in all this?" Ron said, gesturing at the piles of parchment.

"I don't know. I just know that we _have_ to find him," Hermione replied, then rubbed her eyes.

"But why?" Ron said, crossing arms over his chest.

"Because Dumbledore said. He believed that Harry was special and that he could defeat Riddle… if he ever came back. Harry can travel across worlds… and if he can do the things his mother learned to do, that would be incredible," Hermione said, grinning at the parchment.

Hermione had barely started reworking and annotating the copy of the diary that Draco Malfoy had sent her but already felt she was learning a great deal. She had flipped through the later parts and been amazed and bewildered by certain things still to come.

"So if he's so bloody special, why isn't everyone in the Underground searching for him?" Ron asked incredulously.

"They never met him. Some don't believe he even existed or he wasn't who we thought he was. You weren't in the Underground yet. You don't understand," Hermione said.

Ron pursed his pale lips, his blue eyes glaring at her, seeming offended.

"Then explain it to me. There are a million books in this place but not a one on Harry Potter," Ron complained.

Hermione sighed, resting her chin in one of her dark hands.

"It was two years ago. A man showed up in London, introducing himself to people as Harry Potter and inquiring about the Phoenix Underground. I was a new recruit and assigned to London, for basic information collecting. The Underground has been directionless for the last two decades. Riddle was defeated and everyone moved on. But Dumbledore continued to recruit, believing that Riddle would return," Hermione said.

"I know all this stuff," Ron said with a shrug.

Hermione rolled her eyes but continued: "Anyway, once Harry started asking about the Underground, I was tipped off and I arranged a meeting. He said he was a friend of Draco Malfoy and that… he had traveled from another world. Lots of us in the order weren't alive when the old war happened. The records we have from Remus Lupin… they all seemed too fantastical to be real… and they were incomplete, seeing as Remus disappeared."

"The war ended and no one knew what happened. The Illustrious Council disappeared. Riddle disappeared. Everything just stopped… Queen Victoria returned the throne, no worse for wear. It was as if nothing had happened. It was easy for people to convince themselves that nothing had happened. Research was done into travel across worlds but no one could manage it. But then Harry Potter showed up."

"Sounds like he was full of it. Travel across worlds… what a load of bollocks," Ron sneered.

"He was nice. And what's more he looked much like his father is described in the diary and in Remus Lupin's records. Except his eyes… he has the same eyes his mother is described as having," Hermione said.

"So then what? Why didn't the Underground bring him in?" Ron said.

"They did. I interviewed him and he told me… some of his story. The problem was… it seemed like he wanted our help. He was searching for people. He was searching for his family and he wanted to find some girl he said was lost. I can't remember her name," Hermione said, searching around the table for the parchment containing the interview.

"He was looking for her here? Did you find her?" Ron asked.

"No. To both questions. She was on some other world. He said she was in some sort of danger and he had promised to save her. Oh. Here we go… her name was Ginny, with a G," Hermione said.

"Huh. That name seems… sort of familiar but I can't place it," Ron said, rubbing the top of his red-haired head.

"Not to me. I cross referenced it with every individual we have on file. No one matched the name and description, at least what he knew about her. He said they'd never met," Hermione said.

"No surname?" Ron asked, looking interested.

"No. Just Ginny. She had red hair and freckles… just like you," Hermione said with a grin.

"Me and loads of other people," Ron said.

"Haven't you ever been curious about finding your family?" Hermione asked.

Ron frowned. This was a sore subject with him. He had been orphaned at a young age, barely more than a baby. His memories of his family were faint at best. He had grown up in foster homes all around the United Kingdom until he finally joined the Underground a year ago. Hermione had grown fond of him in that time, even if his dedication to the Underground seemed at times a bit insufficient.

"Of course, I am. There aren't any Weasleys in the Underground's records either," Ron said.

Hermione wished he was wrong but she had searched herself. She wondered if perhaps the name was wrong but Ron had maintained that the one thing he knew was that his name was Ronald Weasley because it was stitched onto the shirt he was wearing when he was found, on a patch, which struck Hermione as very odd.

"I do hope we can find your family someday, Ron," Hermione said, reaching over and placing a hand on one of his pale hands that was resting on the wooden table.

Ron blushed and smiled.

"Sometimes I think I've given up," Ron said as Hermione slowly pulled her hand away.

"Don't. The Underground has resources. Things just haven't been the same since Dumbledore died," Hermione said with a frown.

Ron yawned and stretched.

"I guess I should go to bed," Ron groaned.

"Me too, probably," Hermione said, beginning to gather up her papers.

"So what's the deal with the Malfoy connection? The Malfoys don't exactly have a good reputation," Ron said, standing up.

"I don't know. I've met him a few times. He seemed… cold… elusive. But Harry said they were friends. I think Draco is hiding something," Hermione said.

"You think he's hiding Harry?" Ron asked, furrowing his brow.

"No. I think he's looking for him, just like I am. But I think he knows more than he's letting on. I may be forced to make a trip out to London to visit him, observe his behaviour," Hermione said with a small grin.

With all her papers in a folder, Hermione walked through the dimly lit stone tunnels of the Underground to her bedchamber, Ron by her side. They lived in the same section of the Underground.

Hermione unlocked the old wooden door that led to her room then turned to say goodnight to Ron.

"Goodnight," Ron said, squeezing one of her hands with affection, making it her turn to blush.

Ron was cute and sometimes Hermione had an urge to kiss him. But she tried to take her work in the Underground seriously. On the other hand, she didn't think it would be fair to deny herself a personal life forever and the way he smiled at her…

"Goodnight," Hermione said, gently squeezing his hand back then entering her bedchamber alone, not willing to chance things at the moment.

Once inside she changed into her bedclothes then slid into bed with her newly arrived copy of Sirius Black's memoirs in her hands. She often found it hard to sleep without reading and she was still looking for excerpts to add to the casefile.

She was drawn to his descriptions of his friends. Sirius had a knack for beauty and sadness. He described Harry's parents both with admiration and sadness throughout the book. She had flipped to the end of the book once she got it, just as she had flipped to the end of the diary transcriptions. The diary just ended, the adventures over, but Sirius fills in what happened later. The last paragraph of his memoirs, Hermione found very troubling:

 _James and Lily Potter are no more and the diaries are long gone. I don't know what's become of Harry Potter. The paths between worlds have been closed and I will someday die ona world on which I was not born. But I have Remus with me, so I am not alone._

The events of the end seemed hazy without context. Hermione had no choice but to read the rest of the diary and the book to try and make sense of everything. She put the book aside and put out her lantern.

She was filled with a sense of urgency. She wanted to fix everything. She could find Harry, find his family, find Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, find Ron's family too. She had a lot of work ahead of her and she knew that things weren't going to get any easier.


	4. Diary Week Three

(The romance stuff really starts to overwhelm the entries from here on out. Bit too sentimental for my taste - _DM_ )

 **The Fifteenth Day (June 29, 1995)**

 **Entry #35 (Lily):**

I certainly hope you are not being followed. There are people who stroll by this house from time to time. The same people. Some live in the neighbourhood, perhaps, but some of them could be council agents.

Sometimes I think you going off with Sirius was a mistake. Not because he was accused of murder but because anywhere you go you are vulnerable. Oh, but it's not really comparable to my situation is it? The council fears Dumbledore and won't dare try to come in to take me.

But still… I wish I had a solution for you. Some way to find safety…

I woke up this morning to find a woman I had never seen before sitting at the dining table, sipping tea. She smiled at me. She had golden-blonde hair and the sort of eyes that looked like they had oceans inside them. She smiled warmly at me and beckoned me to sit down. Her voice was like honey and I immediately felt enraptured by her presence.

She gave me her name as Melody Johnson, an apprentice of Ms. McGonagall's. We spoke for an hour or so. She told me her life's story. She said she born in Spain to English parents. She said she learned about the Phoenix Underground when her sister was dragged off and forced to work for the Council against her will.

She seemed such a lovely and charming lady. I loved hearing her speak and became quite enamored with her in such a short time. Losing track of the time, I finally asked when Ms. McGonagall would return. Suddenly, her voice, face and hair changed as she said, "I'm right here, Miss Evans."

I couldn't believe I had been fooled. After I had finished expressing my shock and praising her skill at magick something struck me: in order to infiltrate the tower I may need to be that good.

McGonagall told me that before I can even consider such a bold and risky plan I need to learn to change myself enough just to safely the leave the house. I have been stuck inside for over a week now. McGonagall says that it's probably not even a good idea to stay here if the Council knows that Dumbledore is keeping me here. They fear him but they won't wait forever if they are desperate enough.

So it was back to the mirror with me. McGonagall challenged me to work on changing my hair further. She said it wasn't enough to just change the colour. She said I could change the length, style, thickness, whether it was straight or curly or how much it shined. I asked what I should try and she said, "All of them."

"All of them? But that would take all night," I said.

She only gave me a small smile and left. At first all attempts to change my hair just resulted in it reverting back to red but I finally managed to learn how to keep it black and change it around. I think I'm going for something a bit longer for this new hair, well past my shoulders.

McGonagall is stern but I admit that in many ways I prefer her style to Dumbledore. She's very direct and tells me exactly what she needs. I can appreciate that, even if she has little patience.

* * *

 **Entry #36 (Remus):**

The decision to go on the run was made in haste, I'm afraid. But I'm not sure what the better alternative is. The trouble with trying to lose someone when you don't know you're being followed is that you can never truly be sure you've lost them. Paranoia sinks in…

After I woke up, I did tell Sirius about my fears from the day before. Sirius thinks it was probably nothing. Even still, I was able to convince him to stay inside with me.

It's been nice finally being able to talk to him. He told me more about his childhood. He and his brother were mostly raised by the family's clockwork servant, Kreacher. Sirius was terrified of the thing until he was a teenager. These days it's in ill repair and looks ghastlier than ever from what Sirius tells me.

Sirius's mother is a deeply intolerant and cruel woman with ties to the Church and the Illustrious Council. She was aware of Sirius's interest in other men and didn't approve. I had lived under the belief that people like us were accepted by most in our world but perhaps I had lived in a bubble for too long.

Of course, in the tower no one pried into our personal lives. Remember when you dragged that boy to bed with you? The handsome fellow with the mustache. I only knew about it because you told me. There was no gossip of that sort at the tower, not even when I also shared a bed with him.

Speaking of which, I asked Sirius if he'd ever had a boyfriend. Sirius looked embarrassed and shook his head. He seemed disappointed when I told him I'd had lovers in the past. Lily, I wanted so badly to tell him that if I had known he had existed then I never would've bothered with anyone else but thankfully something stopped me. We're not to that point. Actually, I'm not certain what point we are at. More than nothing, less than something.

I asked Sirius what he had been reading. He said he had been reading an author known as Jules Verne. He wrote science fiction novels during the era that on our world was the beginning of her Majesty's long reign but on this world is simply known as the Victorian Era. Though, Verne was French apparently.

"They make me homesick," Sirius told me, handing a copy of a novel entitled 'Around the World in Eighty Days'.

"Would you read it to me?" I asked, not knowing what had possessed me to such boldness.

Sirius smiled and nodded enthusiastically. So, Sirius read the entire book to me from cover to cover. About halfway through we both passed out, next to each other on the bed. When we awoke we did have some sandwiches and then Sirius continued, having only finished a short while ago.

I too found that the book made me homesick. It's not exactly like our world but it does deal with a futuristic version of an era that our world never seems to have moved on from. Sirius has a few other of his books along with another author, H.G. Wells in his luggage. I've asked him to continue reading to me along our journey.

My heart feels so full of joy. I am not sure whether to embrace it or be afraid. I have a lived my life cautiously. Past partnerships were kept casual with low stakes. Not that we are partners yet. Not exactly. But either way, there can be no low stakes with Sirius Black.

* * *

 **The Sixteenth Day (June 30, 1995)**

 **Entry #37 (Remus):**

Woke up with a sad feeling about moving on to Las Vegas tonight. I've enjoyed our time in Flagstaff. Las Vegas looks garish. It's filled with gambling and all manner of debauchery. Sirius seems keen, however. We leave after midnight. I will try and update you before we leave.

* * *

 **Entry #38 (Lily):**

Oh, the gentleman with the mustache. His name was Thomas. Or was it Thompson? It's no matter now as he's long since departed the tower…

Today, Ms. McGonagall and I were joined by another Phoenix Underground member, Marlene McKinnon. She is a pretty woman, perhaps five years older than you and I. She's sort of unassuming in her dress and composure, which adds to her appeal. She looks like a librarian who moonlights as spy.

You can imagine how much I laughed when she told me that's exactly what she is. She has experience in infiltrating the Council, though she lacks skill with magick. In addition to being a spy and a librarian she works with clocks and watches. She repaired an old watch that Dumbledore had left lying around and I found her handy work most impressive.

She talked with me for hours while I sat in front of the mirror working on changing the colour of my eyes. Of course, she mentioned what a shame it was that I had to change my eyes since they were so striking. I told her that I had often been told they were my best feature. She smiled and said that it appeared I had many great features. I just blushed and nodded, unsure how else to reply.

Marlene told me a lot about herself. She, her sisters and her mother are all in the Underground. Marlene was the first to join, when she was sixteen. Her father's business in London was raided by the Council, for reasons she still doesn't understand. He possessed something they wanted, so they took it and burned his shop to the ground. Her father was asleep in the building and didn't escape. One of Dumbledore's agents reached out to her and she readily accepted the invitation.

She's been a spy for Dumbledore for nearly a decade, never wavering in her service.

"One day I shall discover what they took from my father and I intend to take it back," Marlene said, scowling in front of the large grandfather clock in Dumbledore's foyer.

It was nice to spend some time with someone a bit closer to my age, compared to McGonagall or Dumbledore at least. I suppose we did flirt a little. She is very pretty, though I think we are different people. I wouldn't mind a kiss, though, if I'm being honest. Marlene fancies girls exclusively, she tells me. I told her that I fancied girls too, though not exclusively. When I asked if she was involved with anyone she made a peculiar face but shook her head.

I don't think much will come of it but having her around is a welcome change of pace.

I've successfully changed my eyes to a cold, dark shade of blue. Marlene promises to teach me about the acting part of spying. She must be most impressive, to pull off the sorts of things she does without magick.

I thanked McGonagall for bringing Marlene and she smiled. Maybe she knew I could use a friend.

I am fascinated by that Jules Verne fellow. Perhaps, I'll get to read some of him one day, once I am able to join you on that world.

* * *

 **Entry #39 (Remus):**

McKinnon you say? I remember her father's shop from when I was just a lad. My mum was getting father a watch for his birthday. There was a striking young woman who worked there, she must've been sixteen. My god, I remember my mum saying she wasn't able to get my father the watch but she never explained why. Send Ms. McKinnon my deepest regrets and apologies. I never knew.

I must admit to giggling with delight at the descriptions of your flirtations with Ms. McKinnon. It also gave me an opportunity to mention them to Sirius. I laughed and told him that I hoped the two of you kissed. He smiled and said, "Now wouldn't that be something."

I asked him if he was familiar with the family. He said the name McKinnon was vaguely familiar but it didn't mean anything to him in particular and he said he had no recollection of ever going in a clock & watch shop.

Did he understand that when I said you and Marlene I really meant he and I? I hope so. Or maybe I don't hope so, because we didn't kiss after I said that. I'm overthinking this. I'm getting in too deep but I'm not sure I can help it.

Aside from that, today was fairly uneventful, at least compared with recent days. Sirius read more Jules Verne to me. 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea' this one is called. Unfortunately, we now have to go get on the Greyhound. I'm going to miss Flagstaff but Sirius thinks we've stayed here too long. I'll let you know when we've arrived in Las Vegas.

* * *

 **Excerpt from the Memoirs of Sirius Black (Chapter 4: Ache of the Heart)**

My mother and father certainly never read to my brother and I as children. Once she assigned that dreaded terror, Kreacher, to read the Bible to us in its awful, grinding, metallic voice. I'm not sure what they wanted to accomplish. Maybe torment was the only goal.

When Remus asked me to read to him, I had no context for what that experience would be like, but I found I loved it. He would lay beside me, so still. His rich, brown eyes would stare off into nothing, appearing almost as if he was staring into a window. Sometimes I feared he fallen asleep, but a simple glance always told me that wasn't the case.

The day before we travelled to Las Vegas, Remus told me that erstwhile on his world, Lily was off flirting with a charming lady and how he hoped they would kiss. He said it with a smile then licked his lips. I remember how I gulped. I was thinking how soft and warm his full lips would feel against mine. I wanted him with every fibre of my being but I was afraid it wouldn't be appropriate. I was being a full, for once such as beautiful as he could never love one like me.

Of course, I've read the diary. He was desiring me just as much. We were pulling together like any natural force in the universe. I don't think I believe in fate, not even after everything we've been through, but there's no denying that forces beyond our control had brought us to that point and we hadn't yet realised there was no use in resisting the inevitable.

* * *

 **The Seventeenth Day (July 1, 1995)**

 **Entry #40 (Remus):**

We have arrived in Las Vegas. Such a strange place, filled with bright lights and colour everywhere. The whole thing feels rather artificial out here in the middle of the desert. I am trying to remember what I may know about this area of America on our world. I am certain there are cities here but none quite like this.

I've been told they call it the Sin City. Once we've had some rest we may go out and see if we can figure out why.

* * *

 **Entry #41 (Lily):**

On our world, the American desert does have cities, but based on what I see in Dumbledore's books they don't seem impressive. I think I might like a city that's all lit up. I wonder what technology they use?

Marlene worked with me on acting roles while I worked on changing more aspects of my appearance. It is much easier now but I've been trying to pace myself to really get a feel for each of my features.

Today I modified my eye shape, giving them more of an oval shape than before. I also gave myself a sharper nose. I looked strangely like myself, almost like I was my own sibling, though my actual sister, Petunia, looks almost nothing like me.

McGonagall doesn't think I'm challenging myself. She lectured me on the gravity of my situation and choice to go directly against the council, reminding me that being timid might get me captured.

I promised her that I would make greater strides tomorrow.

After we were done for the day I invited Marlene upstairs to visit me in my room. I lamented the loss of my clothes and other belongings when the Council found me. And then we talked about Paris. I had always dreamed of coming to Paris as a little girl but working for Council in London hadn't lent itself to travel, even if Paris wasn't exactly a far away destination.

Marlene suggested we climb out the window and go take a ride along the Seine on a steam-carriage. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't bring myself too. Instead, I leaned across the bed and kissed her. We both laughed then we kissed some more. I asked her to stay with me but she declined. I understand but I wouldn't have minded the company one bit.

* * *

 **Entry #42 (Remus):**

Sirius and I spent the evening at a casino playing cards and slot machines. I hated it if I'm being honest. And I didn't make any money. Oh sure, I made some money but it wasn't enough to make up for what I had lost.

I watched a woman next to me putting coins into a slot machine for over an hour. She finally made some money back, possibly more than she had actually put into it in the first place… but then she kept putting coins in. I asked her why, knowing it really wasn't my business. She insisted that the machine was 'hot'. If she won anything further it wasn't until after I left.

Mr. Potter gave us a call after we arrived back in the hotel. He wants to meet up with us in the state of Oregon next week. Before then Sirius and I will travel to San Francisco in a few days time. I have no desire to linger in Las Vegas any longer than we have to.

I am somewhat jealous of you and Ms. McKinnon. If only I could be so bold.

* * *

 **The Eighteenth Day (July 2, 1995)**

 **Entry #43 (Lily):**

I've never had much of a taste of gambling either. I did get invited to play cards a few times at the tower but declined.

You can be bold, if you wish. Believe in yourself.

When I came downstairs today, Ms. McKinnon was playing her violin. It was pretty but somber. I wanted to ask her what it was but McGonagall insisted I get in front of the mirror and work on changing my appearance.

While Marlene played in the background, I drained colour out of my skin and made it look like the skin of someone almost a decade older than myself. It was disconcerting and all too easy.

I stared at my face. Not much of it was Lily anymore. Just my lips. I made them a little fuller and less wide. I must admit to being relieved that this state isn't permanent, a fact McGonagall reminded me of when she insisted I spend the rest of the day changing my face back and forth, back to my normal look and to my changed appearance.

Tomorrow, I will work on changing my body but for now I am exhausted. McGonagall has informed me that the day after tomorrow I will move to… the Underground. It's not just an organisation… it's a place. They have a network of tunnels, bunkers and safe houses that stretch across Europe. It is time for me to officially be initiated into the movement before I move on to London, to infiltrate the Great Tower.

Remus, do you ever wish you had choices? Real choices, mind you. I have a choice right now, technically but it doesn't feel that way. I wish life didn't force me into difficult positions. I hope I survive all this to see a future where I have choices.

* * *

 **Entry #44 (Remus):**

Sirius and I went out gambling again and saw some shows yesterday. He seems to love it all. I want to love it because he does but I find it a struggle. Everything about this city bothers me and I am homesick. Not for the tower… for London. I miss the comforting thrum of steamships in the sky. The aeroplanes on this world are so loud. They screech as they pass overhead.

I have learned today that there are rumours on this world of aliens having crashed in the desert of Nevada. Area 51 they call it. Sirius just told me about a book he read called 'War of the Worlds' a while back. People on this world have a strange fascination with visitors from other worlds. It seem to me that it would serve them good to worry about what's going on down here before worrying about what's going on up there.

Then again, I myself am a being from another world, so perhaps it is unfair of me to judge.

I do wish I had choices. I wish we were all safe. I wish I could tell Sirius how I felt. I wish I could choose to go home without fear. I could even bring Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew with us. It's funny. I think you'd like Mr. Potter, Lily. It's hard for me to explain why but I've seen the sort of blokes you fancy…

Tomorrow we thankfully will be moving on to San Francisco. Good riddance, Las Vegas.

* * *

 **The Nineteenth Day (July 3, 1995)**

 **Entry #45 (Remus):**

Time for another Greyhound. We'll have to transfer buses in the city of Los Angeles in the state of California. There was talk of stopping in Los Angeles but if we're to meet up with Mr. Potter in time in Oregon we will have to pass it. Apparently it was where Hollywood is which is where they make all the movies. Another thing about this world that Sirius has had more time to develop an interest in.

I won't be able to write back until late.

* * *

 **Entry #46 (Lily):**

Occupying a body that both isn't and isn't your own is exciting and nauseating.

You never really understand what it feels like to live in your own body until you aren't doing it anymore. It's not like changing your face. I only notice my face is different if I really think about it or look in the mirror.

This morning I went to the mirror. I was forced to disrobe, though I didn't mind aside from the the chill.

I made myself shorter and thinner. My chest is considerably smaller. I made many other small changes to my body, from my head to my toes. After so much work on my face, changing my body was not difficult.

Now, looking at myself in the mirror I see a person looking back at me who is not Lily Evans. I had been fretting that whatever clothes I had were still at the home Dorcas and I had stayed at, but I don't suppose they'd do me much good now.

I feel like a ghost inhabiting the body of a stranger. I thought to myself "I haven't changed." But that's a lie. I have changed. The last three weeks have changed me. Not into the person I appear to be but the person I have become inside.

McGonagall had a tailor take the measurements of the new stranger I have become. They will bring some clothes by in the morning, before we leave for the Underground. I asked how she could possibly move so fast but didn't get an answer.

Ms. McKinnon, who was out of the house today, is accompanying us to the Underground, at which point we will go our separate ways. I am not looking forward to that particular parting.

But everything moves on, I suppose.

* * *

 **Entry #47 (Remus):**

We've arrived in San Francisco. It's surprisingly cool and breezy here. Sirius read more to me on the buses. He finished 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea' and he's now on the book I mentioned yesterday, 'War of the Worlds" by H.G Wells. We didn't quite finish before getting off the bus and into the hotel but he's promised to finish it tomorrow.

We're not spending long in San Francisco. Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew are arriving in Oregon on the fifth.

I've been trying to imagine your new appearance in my mind. It's odd. My brain doesn't want to accept that you could look any different than you are.

I don't agree that you've changed. I suspect the truth is that you are only finding out new things about yourself just as I am discovering new things about myself. We are growing but something fundamental about ourselves remain. Identity is complicated. We are memories and biology in equal measure. Where magick fits into that, I do not know.

* * *

 **The Twentieth Day (July 4, 1995)**

 **Entry #48 (Remus):**

Today was America's birthday, it turns out. Neither of us realised until we headed out, only to discover all manner of festivities abounding, along with American flags and the colours of the flag strewn about all over.

I was annoyed at first but as we traveled to San Francisco's Golden Gate Park, with a book in tow, I slowly found myself admiring it all.

It was a Tuesday morning and to my surprise as we walked to Strawberry Hill, which had been recommended to us by someone on the bus yesterday, Sirius grabbed my hand and held it.

I felt hot, giddy and afraid, looking around to see who might be watching us. It's interesting how the fear of a such a thing has seeped into me. Perhaps it is the inherent precarious nature of my situation. As it happens, not many paid us any mind, and there were other couples like us around. In truth, people seemed caught up in the day and the heat of summer and a cool, ocean breeze.

We stood upon a bridge that ran over a waterfall. Sirius and I looked around. There was so much love in air and Sirius was squeezing my hand so tightly. He turned to me slowly. My lips trembled. I wanted to say something, anything. I wanted to scream everything I was feeling but no words would suffice. I stepped forward and pressed my lips into his.

This wasn't my first kiss but it was the first one that mattered. Sirius touched my face and I stifled a sob. I laughed and pulled away, wiping at my eyes.

We found a spot in the Park to sit while Sirius finish 'War of the Worlds'. I couldn't focus on what he said, only the way he said it but when he finished I was sad. As the day ran late and the sun began to set I asked him… if he meant it. He didn't understand what I meant and I said I meant the kiss.

"Only if you did," Sirius said and I leaned over and kissed him again.

We had got word that there was to be a fireworks display off of a place called Fisherman's Wharf, so we travelled over to there and huddle amongst people to watch the spectacular explosions in the night sky. Certainly, I've seen fireworks before, on our world, but none as spectacular as this was as Sirius stood behind me, his arms around my waist.

After the fireworks were over, we traveled back to the hotel, Sirius's head resting on my shoulder all the way on the bus. Once inside the hotel once again, our lips found each other again. Oh, Lily, I had never wanted to kiss someone so badly.

It went on for some time, until we were both tired. Sirius fell asleep in my arms, both of us still clothed. I am writing this with Sirius's head on my chest. It's not entirely a comfortable writing position but I don't want to wake him.

I hope your trip to the Underground has gone well. I'm afraid I won't be able to remain awake much longer but I look forward to your next entry in the morning.

* * *

 **Excerpt from the Memoirs of Sirius Black (Chapter 4: Ache of the Heart)**

Literature tells us how important first kisses are. It's an almost supernatural moment, when your lips meet and true love is unlocked. The stupid thing is it really felt like that with Remus. But the beautiful thing is it's never stopped feeling like that. I don't believe in true love but there certainly something about our love that is true and whole.

* * *

 **Entry #49 (Lily):**

Oh, Remus! I heartily congratulate you on your new found happiness. I hope someday in the not too distant future I will be able to congratulate you and Sirius both in person.

Happy birthday, America of that world.

This morning I left the house with a bag over my head, which was every bit as humiliating as it sounds. McGonagall insisted it was in everyone's best interest to not know how to get into the Underground. But I do know the steam-carriage the three of us entered went on for some time. We finally left the carriage and entered building. I was lead through a series of doors then finally lead down some stairs, followed by long hallways, more stairs and more halls, all while the air grew cooler.

Finally, the bag was removed from my head. I found myself in front of a large, round steel door with a striking image of a phoenix emblazoned on it. McGonagall placed a hand on it and it opened. Magick.

The room on the other side was not what I expected. It was more like a very large study, around which various Underground members were looking over books, charts and maps. Dumbledore waited in the center of the room.

"Hello again, Miss Evans," he said.

I asked him if he could still recognise me, even after the changes. He said he could, but but that I shouldn't worry. He didn't believe anyone would realise who I was unless they knew me as well as… well, as well as you do.

Dumbledore lead me to another room, McGonagall and Ms. McKinnon accompanying me. On a table laid a large book, covered with the same phoenix symbol from the entrance. Dumbledore welcomed me to the Phoenix Underground. I signed my name in the book, vowing my loyalty.

After that, Dumbledore gathered all the members who were present together at a long table and we discussed the current state of the Underground. The Illustrious Council isn't their only concern. There are other oppressive groups around the world, some of them directly funded and answering to Her Majesty, much as the Illustrious Council does.

According to Dumbledore, the council's primary goal is to duplicate Her Majesty's second ascension. Isn't it strange that Her Majesty is the only person in history to achieve immortality? In fact, not just immortality but an immortality without aging.

I asked Dumbledore an obvious question, to me at least: How do we know Queen Victoria isn't just a shapeshifter like me? Dumbledore smiled brightly at me but shook his head.

To my surprise, it was Ms. McKinnon who had infiltrated the royal palace several years back, to dispel that particular suspicion. She posed as a royal aide and shadowed Her Majesty for weeks. You see those of with the ability to shapeshift still require downtime eventually.

Marlene was convinced that, as hard as it may be to believe, Queen Victoria is truly immortal.

This brought me to the question of how? Well, Her Majesty's second ascension just happened to come in the wake of what event 150 years ago, when the queen was only 26? The construction of the Great Tower! That is when the Orb was moved to London.

Dumbledore believes that something happened with the Queen and the Orb. It is not shocking that the royal family might possess magick, I suppose. But none of her marriages have produced immortal offspring. I can't imagine the horror she has faced, watching her husbands, children and grandchildren dying before her.

But I digress…

The Illustrious Council is trying to unlock the secret to immortality from the Orb. They do know it has other properties and have learned to traverse worlds as we have. Dumbledore suspects they do have agents on Mr. Potter's world, Remus.

Remember the woman you saw in Flagstaff, Arizona? Well, Dumbledore has informed me that a cousin of Sirius's, Bellatrix Lestrange, is believed to have traveled off this world. She may be following you and Sirius! You must be careful. Dumbledore says she is very dangerous and talented with magick. I am relieved that you and Sirius are joining up with Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew soon.

I now believe my mission is even more urgent. I must rescue Dorcas and travel to Mr. Potter's world to reunite with you. If this Bellatrix woman is after you it is clear you need my abilities.

Dumbledore told me that I will travel to London via the Underground tomorrow. Ms. McKinnon is off to Germany, sadly. She came by my chamber before bed. We kissed and I said my goodbyes, both of us knowing that given the circumstances it could be forever before we saw each other again. When we pulled away she had placed a pocket watch into my hand. It was silver and it had a flower engraved on the back of it. A lily. I cried and thanked her. And then she left.

There is much uncertainty right now. But it feels good to be moving towards my goal.

* * *

 **The Twenty-First Day (July 5, 1995)**

 **Entry #50 (Remus):**

I woke up with Sirius in my arms. I felt almost overwhelmed by the intimacy of it. There are moments you never want to end because they are far too beautiful to let go of. This was one of those moments for me. I will only experience Sirius waking up in my arms for the first time once. One time and then it's gone forever.

He woke up and wanted to take a shower. I didn't want to let him go but I did.

We're taking a bus to Redding, California this morning where we'll stay overnight before heading to Newport, Oregon to meet up with Mr. Potter.

It's strange but I find I loathe the idea of sharing Sirius's time with anyone. I feel I… need him. I need him more than they do. Is that rational? I suppose I'm not feeling very rational. I'm sure that will fade with time.

I will ask him about Bellatrix Lestrange. This is very troubling indeed. I wish I could remember more about the woman I saw now.

I am fascinated by your descriptions of the Underground. Our world was more interesting than we ever realised.

* * *

 **Entry #51 (Lily):**

I'm on an Underground train, if you can believe it. They tell me that we are going under the English Channel. I find myself surprised that such a thing is able to remain secret.

My appearance is fully changed again and I am to stay that way as much as possible for time being. I will have to find rest when I can but it may be hard to come by.

Remus, it fills my heart with joy to read of the love you've found. Perhaps, one day I shall find something like that. I admit that I've preferred affairs of a physical nature over those of an emotional one. It's not like I've had much opportunity for love. But it could be nice to meet someone… special.

I'll update once I am in London.

* * *

 **Entry #52 (Lily):**

I have arrived in London. Dumbledore has already arranged my position in the tower, under the name Eleanor Newberry. I start in the morning, apparently. I wonder who among my old acquaintances in the tower can be trusted. I suppose I shall find out very soon.

* * *

 **Entry #53 (Remus):**

Sirius and I are in Redding. After a good night's rest we'll be up and off to meet up with Mr. Potter again. I am anxious about your mission. So much could go wrong. I don't mean to frighten you. I know you know the stakes. But… you are my best friend. If something were to happen to you…

No. You will be fine. I must believe that. Much as I suppose you must also believe that I will be fine.

On the bus I asked Sirius about his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He said she really is a nasty sort of person and prone to erratic and dangerous behaviour. I am troubled by the possibility of her catching up to us.

Sirius just slid into bed next to me as I am writing this. We are both tired but I wouldn't say no to some of his sweet kisses before we sleep.

* * *

 **Observations by Hermione Jean Granger (2016):**

Lily Evans may have been more naturally gifted at magick than anyone the Phoenix Underground has on record. In two weeks she went from never having deliberately performing magick in her life, to fully changing her appearance. I am personally somewhat skilled in magick, though I can't claim to have study how to change my appearance. But I daresay that if I wanted to learn how to fully change my body it would probably take me _months_.

If Harry has even a shred of that power… he could be formidable indeed, even without training. I'm glad he's a potential ally, rather than an enemy.

Speaking of allies and enemies: I'm beginning plans to travel to London and visit Draco Malfoy. I need to know whatever he knows. I may find some our best spies to help us out. Angelina Johnson and Cho Chang should do. I'll commission them to travel to London and assume alternate identities.

On the matter of spies… Marlene McKinnon has quite the reputation. She really was something special. Her only weakness was the tenderness of her heart. She fell in love with the wrong person. I don't know what happened to her. She disappeared at the end of the war. I hope she and Lily Evans reunited at some point. The diary doesn't say as far as I can tell, though I spot mentions of her from time to time. Her part in the story clearly isn't over.


End file.
